


Happy Super Daddys' Day

by megavenger



Series: Super Fluff (and other Stuff) [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megavenger/pseuds/megavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Peter brings his Daddy and Papa breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Super Daddys' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it's very extremely late; however, I didn't have an account in time for Father's Day, and, well, this jumped into my head.

Tony woke up slowly with his face snuggled nicely into America's hero's sculpted pectorals. He 'hmmm'ed softly whenhe felt his husband's hands beginf to rub soothing hands at the small of his back. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked Tony, who only groaned in response and nuzzled his face deeper into his husband's chest.

 

The previous day had been a long one. There was a small alien invasion, and the pests, however small, were a pain to get rid of. Tony had gone off by himself to handle a group with little to no trouble, but it still left him sore. From eleven AM to four PM the Avengers were fighting (well, most of them - Bruce was away with science-y buisness, and Thor was back in Asguard for God knows what, no pun intended), and from four to nine they were sending the aliens off and paticipating in clean-up.

 

The genius groaned as he remembered it. Steve chuckled, and kept up his makeshift massage.

 

Tony sighed and shifted a little, "Hey, where's our little twerp? He usually comes bursting in right about..." Tony held it out, waiting to see if Peter would burst through the door as if on que. Steve also waited. When nothing came they looked at eachother and he gave a half-hearted shrug. 

 

"He had a long day yesterday, too. He says they fingerpainted during class," Steve said, smiling as Tony grumbled something about wishing he could have fingerpainted instead. 

 

" _Good morning, sirs, I do believe young Peter is on his way right now_ ," JARVIS announced.

 

"Aha, I knew he'd be here, he'll probably run right in riiiiight..." Tony held it out again, waiting, but when he didn't hear the usual excited feet padding down the hall, but some awkward shuffling at the door, he raised an eyebrow at Steve. He shook his head, and was about to go see what Peter was doing when the door opened a crack, and their son poked his head through. "I gots a suprise for you Daddy and Papa."

 

"What is it, Peter?" Steve asked, still halfway out of bed. The little boy shoved the door the rest of the way open and procceded to bring in a food tray half his size.

 

A food tray half his size with one giant plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and a mug off coffe, glass of orange juice, and a small red sippy cup on the side. Peter shuffled to the bed, and Steve took the tray and then his son shortly after. As soon as they were all situated Tony finally asked, "What's this all for bub?"

 

Peter threw his arms up and exclaimed "Happy Daddy's and Papa's Day! I maded you breakfast for bed!"

 

Steve and Tony looked at eachother and finally smilled after realizing what day it was. "Aww, thanks buddy," Steve said ruffling Peter's hair, and Tony swore he saw tears welling in his eyes. "Yeah, thank you, really, but JARVIS, you let him cook alone?"

 

" _Master Barton came in earlier and helped him prepare_ ," JARVIS said coolly.

 

"That's not really much reassurance."

 

" _I monitored all heat levels for extra safety._ "

 

Tony sighed, not much he could do now, he figured. Peter grinned and took out his own small plastic after handing his parents their own regular ones. "We gots to eat before it gets all cold! I put choc-a-chips in the pancakes!" Peter said, already starting to dig in.

 

Steve and Tony laughed, and also started to eat, the food was actually pretty good. "Oh! And one more thing!" Peter jumped of the bed with his mouth still full, and came back with a large paper.

 

"I maded this for you for today, too!"

 

It was a finger painting of mainly the three of them, the other Avengers in the background. They were standing in frot of the tower, holding hands. 'Daddy' above Tony's head, 'Papa' above Steve's, and 'Me' above Peter's. "Do you like it?"

 

Tony nodded, and maybe he was tearing up a little, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first published fic, and the first I've ever written for this fandom. I'll take suggestions for more whatever, and I love you all.


End file.
